


A Friend In Need

by JacobsHunter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Original Character(s), Sean McLoughlin Egos, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: Out of habit, he scanned her face, looking for any sign of deceit. But he knew the red head would never lie to him. It just wasn’t in her nature. She might be the physical definition of anxiety, but she wasn’t a liar.





	A Friend In Need

Chase jumped as there was a knock to his car window. Fuck, please don’t let it be the police. He didn’t have the energy for legal crap today. He just wanted to sleep and drown his troubles with the whiskey. Was that too much to ask? Another knock, and he finally opened his eyes to see who had come to ruin his day.

The minute he saw the concerned green eyes, he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“Delilah,” he groaned, crawling to the front seat and opening the door.

“Chase, what is going on,” she inquired. “You never answer your phone anymore, and now you’re sleeping in your car? And… god, what is that smell?”

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Got evicted. Been basically living in the car.”

“Jesus, Chase, why didn’t you call me? You know you can stay with me.”

Out of habit, he scanned her face, looking for any sign of deceit. But he knew the red head would never lie to him. It just wasn’t in her nature. She might be the physical definition of anxiety, but she wasn’t a liar.

That seemed to be the one thing he was good at.

“I’m fine. I promise.”

“You’re living in your car. You smell worse than a pig pen. You look like hell, Chase. You’re not fine. And I totally get it. So don’t lie to me. Please. Why are you doing this to yourself?”

_Because I deserve it, I couldn’t keep them safe and I deserve all of this. _

He sighed and rubbed his face. Honestly, knowing he had a friend like Delilah, a friend who was willing to help in any way she could, he couldn’t even come up with a good reason for staying in this rut. It was stupid, he knew it was, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask for help. He just kept repeating destructive behaviors and he knew it.

“I just,” he began, stopping and shaking his head. “It’s stupid.”

“Chase,” she pushed again, and he felt her voice chip away at the wall. The wall Anti had forced him to build. Well, lying to her wasn’t going to do him any favors.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this,” he finally admitted. “I’m a train wreck, Delilah. If I’m not sitting alone crying or sleeping or ruining my life even more, I’m drinking. I didn’t want to become a burden on you, because you would have gotten sucked into this miserable cycle as well. I’ve lost everything, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and lose you too.”

“So you chose to suffer alone and make the pain worse? I mean, you’re right, I would have gotten sucked in. But too late for that, I’m your friend, and I’m already pretty deep in it.”

“Delilah-”

“At least promise me that you’ll come by once a week to sleep and shower? And maybe eat a proper meal instead of fast food garbage.”

And there was the friend he cared about. The one he didn’t want to ruin. She could have pushed for him to stay with her, but she only asked that he at least take care of himself. If he was a better man, a more successful man, he could see himself happy with her.

She’d make someone a very happy person one day.

“I promise,” he vowed, his voice filled with honesty, and she smiled.

“Good. Now, I’m gonna be a bit pushy. Get in the car, leave the whiskey behind. You smell, and you need to sober up.”


End file.
